


Winter

by ScullysMulder



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Jessica Jones - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5890204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScullysMulder/pseuds/ScullysMulder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do not own Jessica Jones or any of its characters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Jessica Jones or any of its characters.

Christmas was over, New Years had passed, but winter was just beginning.

Dorothy had caught a flight just before the first bad storm of the winter in New York. She had plans to find another child star to manage. That's what Dorothy called it, manage. Trish called it, destroying another persons childhood.

The snow had begun to fall two days earlier just after Mrs. Walker left for the airport. Trish and Jessica saw the weather reports, all of them saying the snow was going to pile up for the next few days. If Dorothy was home they would upset, but she wasn't. They had the place to themselves. Trish could eat anything she wanted and Jessica, well, nothing was different for Jessica aside from getting to enjoy Trish’s company while she was in a good mood.

“I want you to stick to your diet, if I come home and you've gained weight…” Dorothy’s voice was like nails on a chalkboard through the phone. Jessica could hear her demands from across the room.

“Okay mom.” Trish rolled her eyes.

“And Patsy, you make sure Jessie doesn't destroy the house.”

“Alright, bye.” Dorothy had more to say but Trish was done. She hung up the phone. Her mom was states and a storm away, what could she do about it?

“If the snow is going to get worse we should stalk up on food.” Jessica grabbed her coat.

“Look at you being responsible.” Trish grinned.

“If you call spending all of the food money on ice cream and other junk food responsible, then sure.” She shrugged and returned the grin.

 

“Can't we walk for once? We don't need a driver to take us everywhere.” Jessica whined. She hated the star treatment that was forced down their throats by Mrs. Walker. But she also hated cars, they made her anxious and the longer she was stuck in a car, the more she wanted to jump out.

“You want to walk in the snow to get groceries? It's freezing and what if we get too much food?”

“The store is basically around the corner. Wear another coat and I'll carry it all.”

“You're going to carry everything?” Trish asked sarcastically. There was a moment of silence, “oh, right…” She added, “of course you are.” The way Trish lived, the money and the drivers, the fancy dinners and fame made it easy to see Jessica in a more normal light. The truth was that Jessica was normal in almost every aspect. She was a normal teenager who just so happened to have super strength. Somehow that made Jess the normal one be between the two of them.

“It's been so long since I've been in snow.” Jessica smiled to herself as she remembered a snowball fight with her father and Phillip. She could hear their laughter in the back of her mind. It stung like hell, the memories, but she'd take as many good memories if she could just stop seeing the accident play out behind her eyes every night. It hadn't stopped since she woke up from the coma she was in three years ealier.

“Come on,” Trish tugged at her arm, “we're going to make snow angels.”

Jess shook her head. 

“Please, for me?” The blonde asked from the ground where she had already made the shape of her body.

“You look like an idiot.” Jessica smirked.

Trish slowly moved her arms to make wings, “Fine, I'll make an angel all by myself.”

She loved seeing Trish happy. She loved to see her being a normal kid, having fun and not being controlled by her mother.

Trish leaned forward, “Can you help me up.” She laughed as she fell back into the snow.

Jessica reached out and pulled her up with little to no effort. She nearly fell forward but caught Jess’ arm to keep herself steady.

“Sorry.” Jess mumbled.

“Don't be. It was fun.” She laughed, brushing the snow from her jacket.

Jessica's lips curled into a smile, she couldn't help it.

 

Trish grabbed a cart and followed Jessica down each aisle.

“We need this.” Jessica said each time she tossed a new item into the cart.

At first Trish argued, “Do we really need Oreos AND chocolate chip cookies?”.

“Yes, we need both. It's not like I'm getting two of the same cookie.” She responded.

“But you just grabbed two boxes of chocolate chip cookies?”

Jessica paused in the middle of the aisle, “No, one is chewy and the other is crunchy!”she exclaimed and then moved on.

Eventually Trish started to do the same. She could eat anything, she could basically do anything she wanted. They filled the cart with chips, candy, soda, ice cream, everything she couldn't eat in front of Dorothy.

 

The girls sat on either end of the couch, their legs overlapping under the blanket they shared. “What do you wanna watch?” Jessica skipped through the channels, “How bout It’s Patsy? It is our favorite after all”, she laughed.

“Ha ha, real funny.” Trish rolled her eyes, “I'm not Patsy this week, I'm Trish. No wig and all the food.” She took the remote from Jess. She changed the channel once before the screen went black and the lights went out.

“Shit.” Jessica muttered.

“It's just the storm.”

“Yeah, but now we have to eat all that ice cream before it melts.”

Trish didn't need to see Jessica to know she was grinning. “I'll find some flashlights, you get the ice cream and spoons.”

When she returned Jess was sitting on the couch already a few spoonfuls into her ice cream. She wrapped the blanket around the two of them and lit a candle on the coffee table. “It going to get really cold in here if the power doesn't come back soon.”

“That's okay,” Jessica picked something up from the floor beside her, “this will keep us warm.” She handed a bottle of vodka to Trish.

“Where did this come from!?”

“While you were checking out at the store I offered a guy ten bucks to buy us some booze. He asked me what I wanted and I told him to surprise me. Vodka isn't usually my first choice but I also only gave him ten dollars so it's good enough.” Trish decided not to put too much thought into it, at least it wasnt stolen. She was the first to take a sip.

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking about writing more but I'm not sure how I feel about it so far. Let me know what you think!


End file.
